Thinking Inside the Box
by NotARedhead
Summary: Ziva has some time to think. Oneshot. Spoiler for Dead and Unburied. Standard disclaimer, as always. All hail DPB.


**Thinking Inside the Box**

I wasn't thinking like a jealous female. I wasn't thinking like a jealous female? What did he mean by that?

I suppose that, in the broad scope of things, Leroy Jethro Gibbs would be one to know what a jealous female looks like and sounds like, but if he thinks that I'm not thinking that way … well, he's not looking closely enough.

Then again, there's probably a big difference between 'jealous' and just 'angry'.

Gibbs came back and Tony got moved back to Senior Field Agent and everything should have been back to normal. But it wasn't. Tony isn't as easy to fool or as easy to pick on. I hate to admit it, but he seems to have grown up. A little. Not as much as he needs to, but a little.

I can count on one hand the number of times I've been able to talk to Jenn since Gibbs came back. I've known Jenn for years – years longer than Tony has – and I can't get more than a "Good Morning, Ziva" out of her these days. But Tony is always up there. When did they become such good friends? There's something going on there, I know it. I just don't want to think about it.

Tony has this "complicated" new girlfriend. I don't for a minute think it's Jenn – really, I don't. I don't! Because that would be unbearable, especially if Gibbs found out. But it's someone the rest of us aren't allowed to know about. I wonder why? What's so special about THIS one? I'll possum … no, that's wrong. Weasel? No … close, but … it's so much harder to do this when there's no one there to correct you. I'll … I'll … FERRET! That's it. I'll ferret it out of him before long. When he comes over this week. IF he comes over this week. Those visits haven't been too steady since Gibbs came back. It's funny how you look forward to things you never thought you'd miss. I could go to his place, I guess, but he has this "complicated" new girlfriend. Of course, barging in could be fun. It worked with Lt. Kim.

Wow … laughter is really loud when you're alone.

I don't know what to think about Gibbs. Everyone keeps saying "The old Gibbs is back", but he's not back. He's closer to being back than he was before, but he's not back. I liked the moustache. I think it was a nice change. And he seemed like a NEW Gibbs with the moustache. Not better, but different. He was a new Gibbs with a new outlook and maybe there would be new alliances. But now the moustache is gone and he's back to the old Gibbs. Tony is his second hand … no … that's not right. Right. Right … Tony is his RIGHT hand again. I don't remember Gibbs headsmacking Tony lately, now that I think about it. Gibbs does seem …nicer, I suppose. But he's not the old Gibbs. And he's not a totally new Gibbs. I wish I could figure out which Gibbs he was.

Abby is so glad to have Gibbs back that she's walking on … wait, I know this one … on … on EGGSHELLS. That's it. She's walking on eggshells making sure that Gibbs gets back in the swing. Back in the saddle. Back on board. American English is just so … annoying. So many different ways to say something. I suppose "back on board" would be the most accurate, considering the man is still building a boat in his basement. At least that hasn't changed.

The only thing that isn't the same is Gibbs and Ducky. I don't know what's going on there. Two old friends trying to re-connect, maybe. I'll bet Tony is taking bets on who will crack first.

Tony again. Always back to Tony. He's like a bad penny. Funny how I can remember that one.

McGee – what about McGee? He's not exactly the same either. McGee is more confident and less moley …no … mousey than he used to be. It's just a little harder now to order him around, and he's much quicker on the … what's the word? … on the uptake. He's not as timid as he was and he's certainly not as frightened of me. Not that I want him to be really, although right now I wouldn't mind.

This is almost laughable, really. This is something I would do to Tony. Tony again! I really thought that when Gibbs came back, Tony would transfer or be moved up or …something. He did a good job, mostly – although I really hated those 'campfires.' I never understood them. We work within ten feet of each other, but he had to gather us all around his desk to talk into that little Dictaphone. "Tony and his little 'Dic'," McGee and I used to tease when Tony couldn't hear. At least I hope he couldn't hear. You can never be sure in that office. But I thought he'd move somewhere and then maybe I'd have a chance at … I don't know what. At more.

Even the sighs echo here. That sounds kind of cool, actually. Abby would like that. I wonder if she has a mass spectrometer for audio?

I hate just sitting here. There's nothing to do. My cellphone doesn't even work in here or I could play games or call for help. If there was anyone I could call who wouldn't turn me into a laughing-sock. No … that's wrong. It's close, but it's wrong. I'll have to ask Tony. Argh! Tony again. Where's HE now that I need him?

Then again, I was the one who told McGee to shut the door. I didn't specify which side of the door he needed to be on when that happened. I will definitely have to be clearer next time. And next time when I pick the lock, I'm keeping the lock with me so that it can't be used against me.

At least I still have the flashlight.


End file.
